Swimmy One Shot
by its-anderson-not-warbler
Summary: Blaine and Kurt go swimming, but Blaine doesn't have anything to wear...


**OMG IM GOING TO MEET CHRIS COLFER! **

**Anyway, **

**So this was originally supposed to girl!kurt but I couldn't write straight Blaine even if I tried. So if you see any "she" or "her" I'm sorry. Rated M for cussing from bad!boy Blaine and slight smut. **

**Klaine forever!**

* * *

Kurt Hummel had a dirty little secret. He wasn't like other boys.

It all started when his father got remarried and moved them into a bigger house. He loved the new house; he had his own bedroom, that wasn't a basement for once, that he could decorate however he wanted and had his own bathroom that was attached to his room. But his favorite thing about his room was the door that led to the backyard. Why be happy about a door in your room that led to the backyard? Well, you would be happy too if your backyard had a pool in it; a huge underground pool at that.

The first time Kurt ever found about his "secret" was about a week after they moved in, all the boxes were unpacked, and the house was starting to feel like a home. Burt and his new step-mom Carol were going out for a weekend "getaway" in Columbus, which was actually a better name for a cheap honeymoon. They decided that buying a new home was more important than blowing all their money on gross hotel rooms on some foreign island. It was hurricane season anyway.

"Alright kid, do you remember what I told you?" Burt sent him a stern look as he walked back into the house to check for anything they might have forgotten before they left.

He rolled his eyes as Burt asked him the same question he'd asked all day. "Yes dad. Keep the doors locked, don't let any strangers in, yadda yadda yadda. I know this dad! I'm not a kid anymore! Just go and have fun and forget about your worries!" Kurt said as he tried to rush his father out the door.

Burt stopped on the bottom step of the porch and pointed a finger up him. "And no bringing that god damn boy over! Brian or whatever the hell that kids name is," he grumbled as he got into the front seat of the car.

"Bye boys!" Carol yelled out the window as they sped away.

"Have fun!" Finn screamed and Kurt jumped. He spun around and smacked him upside the head.

"Don't scare me like that Finn!" Finn chuckled as he bustled into the kitchen and started making sandwiches and putting some fruits into a container and then fitting the food, a couple drinks, and a blanket inside a picnic basket. Finn got excited as his step-brother did this, flitting around the kitchen.

"ARE WE HAVING A PICNIC?" He exclaimed and Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and gave Finn a 'what the fuck' look.

"Finn. Do you _seriously_ plan on staying at the house and hanging out with me all weekend?" He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why not?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend Finn?"

Teenage dream burst through the room from where Kurt's cell phone was.

**Hey sexy. I'll be there in five. Be ready. I've missed you ;) –Blaine x **

While he read the text, his face got red and he momentarily forgot about Finn until he spoke again.

"Well yeah! Rachel and I have been together all year, but things are getting kinda shaky between us again." He said with a frown.

He looked up from his phone to give Finn a smirk. "Then why don't you go spend the weekend with her and remind her that she is your world?"

"But wouldn't mom and Burt get mad?" Finn said confusedly as he got up to get his own phone to text Rachel to see if she was doing anything. Kurt rolled his eyes for about the billionth time that day. He couldn't believe that he had ever had a crush on this boy.

"Finn," he said, annoyed, "**They don't have to fucking know!** They have not a _clue_ on what is going to happen this weekend and they won't find out either. I won't tell if you don't tell." Finn got scared as he texted Rachel, shaking his head yes repeatedly when Kurt shot him his famous bitch glare. "Now go off to Puck's house or something. I'm expecting company!"

Just as he finished his sentence, the doorbell went off and the dryer dinged. He ran off to grab his swim trunks and he called over his shoulder, "Can you get that?"

"Uh, sure?"

Finn walked to the door and he cracked it open to see a rough looking boy. He instantly knew who this kid was.

Blaine Anderson. The most bad ass kid at McKinley High.

With wild hair and about eight piercings and counting, Blaine Anderson stood with a smirk on his face as he looked into the Hummel-Hudson house at a shocked Finn.

A scratchy voice broke the silence, "You gonna let me in Hudson or are you just gonna stand there like a dumb fuck?" Finn stared at Blaine with his jaw dropped. "Oh don't look so offended. I'm sure Kurt calls you worst. " Blaine proceeded to push past the still shocked Finn into the house, looking for said boy. His leather, overly buckled boots clonked on the wood floor of the hallway, as he walked toward the door of Kurt's room.

"Babe? You down there?"

"Yeah! Just one minute!" Blaine smiled as he heard Kurt's voice then leaned against the wall and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter. While he lit one, Finn stood once again, baffled.

"What? Are you mad cause I didn't offer you one or?" Blaine said as he let out a breath of smoke.

"Dude, you can't smoke in here!"

"I prefer Anderson when it comes to you Hudson."

Finn's face was getting redder and redder as he got angrier and angrier at Blaine Anderson.

"I'll call you whatever I want when you're in my house, _**dude.**_" Finn shoved Blaine back against the wall when he got in his face.

"You know what, fuck you Hudson. I didn't come here to fight with you anyways." Blaine threw his cigarette onto the floor and stomped on it as Finn started to get even more pissed. He started cracking his knuckles in case he had to fight Finn off.

"Sure. What did you come here for then, _**bro**_?"

"What the fuck did you think I came for? Once your sorry ass leaves I'm gonna take your brother out back and pound the shit outta him!"

Finn raised his hand to punch the crap out the resident "bad ass", but stopped when Kurt came out of his room.

"What's going on out here?" Kurt asked, appalled.

Blaine turned and looked at Kurt with a smile that showed all his teeth. "Oh hey baby, I was just telling Finn what we will be doing tonight." He shot a wink a Finn then put his hand on Kurt's lower back. Blaine then repeated what he said to Finn into Kurt's ear and then Kurt giggled as Blaine nipped his earlobe.

"So um… I'm just gonna go to the living room or something…" Finn left the hallway and then Blaine pretty much attacked Kurt.

He slammed him against the wall and shoved his lips onto his. Blaine traced his tongue on Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt granted him access to his mouth immediately. Kurt whimpered as Blaine traced the top of Kurt's mouth with his tongue ring and then pulled back to nip and lick at his neck.

"Oh Kurt, baby I missed you so much." Blaine groaned out as Kurt wrapped his legs around his waist and moved his head back more so Blaine would also have full access to his neck to bite and kiss as much as he pleased.

"We just saw each other on _ohhh right there_ Friday."

"Yeah! A whole day is a long time."

Blaine moved back up to Kurt's lips and cupped his face as his other hand wrapped around to squeeze his ass. Kurt mewled as Blaine placed tender kisses all over his face.

He eventually set him down onto the floor and rested his forehead against Kurt's. He opened his eyes to look into blue eyes that looked so innocent and yet so sexy. Blaine still couldn't figure it out how it worked.

Blaine and Kurt both sighed and had one more kiss when they heard the front door slam shut. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"What's the plans for today beautiful?" Blaine looked at Kurt lovingly as he put his swim trunks into the picnic basket and grabbed Blaine's hand again.

"Well I was planning on us playing in the pool and then having a little picnic. Sound good hon?" He looked back at Blaine as he led him out the door to the back yard.

Blaine looked up from Kurt's ass to look at his face with a smirk because he knew he got caught. "Sounds great gorgeous, but I don't have any proper attire to swim."

"Well I guess I didn't thing about that. You'll just have to wear your boxers then." He said distractedly as he tried to find the perfect spot to have a picnic at.

"Uh, Kurt…"

Kurt finally decided to have near the middle of the big yard and he took out the blanket and laid it out on the ground. "What's wrong? Are you self-conscious about swimming in your boxers?" He snickered out.

"The problem is… I'm not wearing any today…"

"Nothing at all under those skinny jeans?" Kurt asked, shocked.

Blaine shook his head no.

"You dirty bird!"

**xxx**

After an interesting lunch that they couldn't make half way through without stopping to have an intense make out session that resulted in tearing off their shirts, they decide it was time to swim and the question came up again. What was Blaine gonna wear?

"Well, umm? Do you just not want to swim today or?" Kurt asked as he tried to some up with something that didn't involve Blaine swimming totally naked, even though the thought made his stomach get tingly feelings. But Kurt resolved that he was grossed out with that idea because all the germs from just a fully naked body… it just made Kurt feel weird that Blaine's… stuff would be in the pool…. uncovered.

"Do you just want me to wear my jeans?" Blaine asked as Kurt stood up and started putting the picnic "equipment" back in the basket.

Kurt gave Blaine a blank look. "You seriously think I'm gonna let you ruin those jeans?"

"N-not really, but I'd thought I'd ask." Kurt folded up the blanket then stood up to tell Blaine that they should just not swim at all when Blaine pulled the puppy dog look on him. "Can't I just swim… in the _nude_?"

"Absolutely not! My family swims in this pool Blaine!"

Kurt took the basket inside then went to his bedroom to change out of his clothes into his swim trunks. He walked back outside after checking his phone to see if his Dad said they made it to Columbus or not, and saw Blaine in the pool.

"Blaine! I told you that you weren't gonna ruin those damn jeans!"

"I'm not wearing jeans baby!"

"Then what are you wea-… oh." Kurt's face flushed as he realized that Blaine was wading in the pool… naked.

"Get in beautiful!"

"But…. But… you're naked! In my pool!"

"Yeah I know," Blaine chuckled out and then winked at Kurt. "Maybe you should get naked too so I don't feel so lonely."

Kurt pouted. "You're naked in my pool! I'm not getting naked with you! We both know what will happen then." Kurt giggled then decided to get naked, but only_ just_ this time.

XXX

Ever since that time he "skinny dipped" in the pool with Blaine he couldn't stop. The only time he swam in the pool, was alone with some lite music playing from the open window of his bedroom. Naked.

Kurt would make sure everyone had left for the day and went outside and strip.

And one day Kurt wasn't so thorough on his checking to make sure everyone was gone.

Blaine sat out front in his car and called Kurt. No answer. So he decided to just go into the house and look for his boyfriend, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

He finally found him. In the pool floating, naked as the sky is blue.

"And you called _me_ a dirty bird!" Blaine chuckled.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Follow me on Twitter, girafferenae**


End file.
